No te involucres sentimentalmente
by tobi94
Summary: Shikamaru es un detective que junto a Chouji comienzan a investigar una organizacion de trafico de armas la investigacion los lleva a Sasuke y a Gaara. Shikamaru debe acercarse a Temari para conseguir informacion pero se enamora de ella...
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy escribiendo un fic nuevo es de detectives (con mi pareja favorita Shikamaru y Temari de principales) espero que les guste este fic comenten, hagan sugerencias, díganme que es lo que quieren ver, ok disfruten la lectura...

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi kishimoto

Advertencia: Au. Es de detectives y su contenido puede que no lo comprendan en algunas situaciones.

**NO TE INVOLUCRES SENTIMENTALMENTE **

**Capítulo 1. "Encuentro fugas pero significativo"**

Un día normal, Shikamaru se dirige a la universidad lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y una camisa desabrochada, después de un rato de caminar cruza la puerta.

-"Tsk, que problemático, otro día más en esta escuela y lo peor dos meses sin nada de acción" – piensa el joven castaño

-¡SHIKAMARU ESPERA!-grito un chico, el nombrado se detiene y voltea a ver al autor del grito y ve a un chico corriendo hacia él lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul.

-Ah hola Chouji- saluda el Nara

-Hasta que te alcanzo- dice el ahora nombrado Chouji algo sofocado de tanto correr

-Si… ¿Qué? ¿Venias detrás de mí?- pregunta el Nara.

-Si pero bueno… tengo noticias para ti-Dice el Akimichi

-¿Cuáles? Habla Cho- Dice Shikamaru con curiosidad

-Ayer en la tarde hablo la asistente de Tsunade-dice Chouji mientras comienza a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿Shizune? ¿Y qué te dijo?-pregunta impaciente el Nara alcanzando el paso de Chouji.

-Bueno dijo que al parecer una banda de tráfico de armas anda por esta zona y están consiguiendo gente que le ayude a vender la mercancía la mayoria acepta pues hay mucho dinero en medio- explica el Akimichi con un tono bajo que solo Shikamaru escucha

-Y supongo que quieren que nosotros lo atrapemos ¿verdad?-dice él Nara

-Creo después de todo eres el mejor detective encubierto de la zona -dice Chouji con un tono igual de bajo

-y tú el mejor amigo y ayudante-dice Shikamaru por ultimo ambos comienzan a reír y entran al salón

-¿Que tanto se secretean ustedes dos?- pregunto una chica pelirrosada que estaba atrás de ellos, aunque suponía la respuesta los conocía lo suficiente para saberlo ambos voltearon a ver a la chica, ella vestía un pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado, una blusa color morado con un dibujo de una guitarra negra al frente, unos converse negros con morado, y sostenía unos libros.

-Nada, Sakura, nada- respondió el Nara comprobando así Sakura su teoría. Después los tres entran al salón.

En otro lugar a unas cuadras de la preparatoria caminada un chico pelirrojo traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra,en las muñecas llevaba unas pulseras negras, otras con picos, una mochila con el logo de metallica, cuando de pronto es alcanzado por otro chico de cabello blanco, corto, ojos violetas y dientes muy llamativos vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra

-Hola- saluda el chico peliblanco muy alegre al pelirrojo

-Mmm…- el pelirrojo solo lo mira con sus ojos verdes claro de manera fría y muy seria.

-Te vi a lo lejos y pues…

-No me interesan los chicos-dice frio el de ojos verdes interrumpiendo al chico

-¿Qué?... ¿cómo se te ocurre eso? ¡NO!- contesta el de ojos violetas haciendo una cara algo rara

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- pregunta cortante el pelirrojo

-Me llamo la atención tu mochila y pues quería preguntarte en donde la compraste- dice el peliblanco por fin

-por ahí-dice cortante el chico de las pulseras

-Bueno…- el joven sonríe algo nervioso

-Me voy…-dice el pelirrojo apresurando el paso, dejando atrás al otro chico

-Espera me llamo Suigetsu y ¿tú?- dice el de ojos violetas alcanzando al pelirrojo

-Gaara…-contesta simple y sin ánimos

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?- pregunta el ahora nombrado Suigetsu

-No me interesan los chicos-dice Gaara cortante

-¡ya te dije que no es eso!-contesta Suigetsu negando con ambas manos- "tengo que pensar antes de hablar con el, rayos que complicado"- piensa el chico

-Como sea, no intentes nada raro-Gaara continua caminando, y el peliblanco se detiene un poco y le sale una gota estilo anime en la nuca, luego lo sigue e intenta charlar con el

-Sabes los animales… ¡son geniales!-comenta Suigetsu

-¿si…?-contesta el de ojos verdes

-Si-dice el de ojos violeta- "este chico no está haciéndome caso, en fin"-piensa mientras lo observa disimuladamente-¡seremos buenos amigos!-

-¿Sí? como digas-dice el pelirrojo algo irónico, Suigetsu se da un zape mental y pone cara de fastidio mientras alza una ceja

-"Este chico se ve medio rarito, mejor no le hago caso…tal vez me deje de molestar"- piensa Gaara mirando de reojo al chico, el cual sonríe torpemente

-Y ¿tú que estudias?- pregunta el Suigetsu curioso

-Psicologia…-responde fríamente el pelirrojo

-Yo biología- dice el peliblanco

-Pensé que zoología por lo de los animales- comenta Gaara extrañado

-Pues quiero ser biólogo marino –comenta el de ojos violetas suponiendo que había logrado romper la barrera del chico

-Ah… -concluye Gaara regresando a su tono antipático, mientras entra a la universidad, Suigetsu aun lo sigue y habla pero Gaara lo ignora.

Mientras que en el salón Shikamaru y Chouji están sentados en las ultimas sillas, cuando de pronto llega una chica rubia, lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, ajustado y una blusa morada, después de recorrer el salón,con la mirada, ve a él Nara y va hacia él.

-Oh Shikamaru llegaste temprano-dice la rubia feliz de ver a su "futuro novio"

-Empieza tu tormento- dice Chouji en un tono bajo que solo Shikamaru escucha y lo voltea a ver

-Si Ino creo que mi reloj se adelantó un poco –dijo mientras veía su reloj de mano, Chouji no puede aguantar la risa y se salió del salón

-¿Qué le paso a tu amigo?- pregunta Ino mientras lo voltea a ver

-Ah… ¿mi amigo? ¿También es tuyo no?- pregunta el Nara con cara de fastidio algo irritado por la rubia

-Bueno si… pero tú le hablas más que yo y tú eres más su amigo- dice la rubia algo nerviosa- bueno me tengo que ir me llama Sakura adiós Shikamaru – dice la chica para después irse con una chica peli rosada quien estaba en la última fila aun lado de la ventana

Después de que la chica se va entra Chouji y Kakashi, el castaño se dirige a su lugar junto a Shikamaru y Kakashi comienza la clase la cual para muchos es aburrida pues casi todo es pura teoría, al final de la clase Chouji se levanta y va con Kakashi mientras que Shikamaru decide irse del salón dejando a estos solos

-Hay noticias del criminal- dice Kakashi dirigiéndose al castaño Akimichi

-Si, dijo Tsunade que nos dirías algo importante-hace una pausa Chouji y voltea a ver la puerta-pero no creo que este sea el momento para eso-concluye mientras entra un chico acompañado de una joven; el chico tenia cabello negro, alto, ojos negros; el cual vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul; la chica es pelirroja cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, en capas, ojos cafés usa lentes y es alta; lleva puesto un pescador negro doblado hasta las rodillas unos convers negros y calcetines hasta el tobillo también negros y una blusa de manga corta color morada

-¿Quiénes son ellos? Nunca los había visto por aquí- pregunta Chouji extrañado, en un tono bajo que solo Kakashi escucha

-Ellos son nuevos estudiantes, él se llama Sasuke Uchiha dejo la escuela cuando estaba en la secundaria pero al parecer solo se cambió de escuela y en cuanto a la chica no tengo la menor idea de quien sea –explica Kakashi

-Oh ya veo y ¿se cambió de escuela o de ciudad?-pregunta el Akimichi

-Se cambió de ciudad- contesta simple el Hatake mientras abre su típico libro

-"¿_Para qué volvería? Y justo cuando un criminal llega a la ciudad y a la zona"_-piensa Chouji y voltea a verlos pero ahora el chico están sentado cerca de la ventana y la chica esta recargada en está viendo hacia afuera, el joven tiene una mirada seria luego voltea a donde Chouji al sentir su mirada

Al mismo tiempo Shikamaru caminaba por uno de los pasillos y choca con una chica a la cual se le caen los cuadernos que lleva.

-Ay, idiota-reclama la chica mientras se agacha a recoger sus libros

-tranquila- reclama el Nara para luego seguir caminando

- A donde crees que vas, ayúdame a recogerlos- dice la chica mientras lo detiene por la muñeca y voltea a verlo

-¿por que debería hacerlo?-pregunta el castaño con cara de fastidio sin voltear a verla.

-por que tu me los tiraste – responde la joven mientras jala la mano de Shikamaru

-yo no tengo la culpa de que des vueltas tan cerradas y corriendo- argumento el Nara

-y tu que también das vueltas cerradas, muévete y ayúdame a recogerlos.-ordeno la joven

-Tsk, que problemático –dice para después agacharse y ayudarle a recoger los libros y algunas hojas que salieron de ellos, entre las hojas observa una convocatoria de oratoria, cuando la chica nota que es lo que tiene en la mano se lo quita de manera agresiva-Ten- dice Shikamaru dándole los demás libros al tiempo que levanta la mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos esmeralda muy bellos.

-Gracias- dice la rubia algo irritada al tiempo que se levanta y luego se va, el Nara se levanta y la busca entre las personas pero no la encuentra y decide irse.

Mientras tanto Chouji se acerca al salón buscando a Shikamaru y como no lo encuentra entra la salón, cuando ve hacia el escritorio ve a una maestra nueva pero muy conocida para el

-Kurenai- sensei ¿que hace aquí?- pregunta Chouji algo confundido por el encuentro

-Ah, Chouji, partir del día de hoy voy a ser su maestra de psicología criminal- contesta Kurenai con un tono normal para después sonreírle, algunos de los pocos alumnos que hay se preguntan como es que se conocen si la sensei es nueva

-Toma tu lugar por favor- pide Kurenai. Chouji asiente y camina hacia el lugar que le gustaba tener al lado de la ventana, en el transcurso buscaba a Shikamaru con la mirada pero no logra nada

-_creo que como siempre se va a saltar esta clase-_ piensa Chouji dirigiéndose y luego voltea a ver a Kurenai-_¿por que no nos avisaron que Kurenai entraría a la universidad como maestra?- _concluye preguntándose el Akimichi

_-"creo que Shizune no les dijo nada de mi nueva asignación en la universidad"- _piensa la pelinegra, para después se presentarse a la clase

Mientras que al parecer Shikamaru estaba dormido, en el pasto cerca de un árbol en el patio de la escuela, pero en realidad estaba pensando en la chica de hace un rato, al cerrar los ojos podía ver claramente la cara de la chica

_-"¿Que me pasa? nunca la había visto antes por aquí, ¿por que ahora que estoy apunto de investigar un caso? ¿Por que me distrae tanto?"- _piensa el castaño y luego exhala de manera brusca, de pronto suena su celular-Tsk, que problemáticos- dice el Nara para si mientras abre los ojos, mete la mano en la bolsa del pantalón y saca el celular, ve la pantalla y nota que Kurenai lo esta llamando por el teléfono- no pienso contestar, no le basta hartarme en la comisaria, ahora también por celular- concluye mientras deja el celular en el suelo al lado de el y luego se recuesta en el árbol para poder ver el celular.

Kurenai esta marcando y marcando sin lograr nada hasta que decide hablarle a Chouji

-Chouji puedes venir un momento- dice la pelinegra llamando la atención del Akimichi

-Si, sensei- dice el nombrado mientras se levanta y camina en dirección a la puerta donde esta Kurenai-¿sucede algo?- pregunta el castaño Akimichi

-¿Regularmente Shikamaru se salta esta clase o varias?- cuestiona la sensei

-Solo esta, la maestra anterior hacia que varios de los alumnos se durmieran entre ellos Shikamaru, así que decidió mejor no venir a esta clase -explica el chico

-Oh, este ¿me prestas tu celular?- dice la pelinegra

-Si pero le toca a usted ponerme saldo- dice Chouji en forma de juego mientras le da el celular, Kurenai asiente mientras toma el celular y comienza a escribir un mensaje en el celular para Shikamaru el cual aun estaba acostado en el mismo lugar, después de aproximadamente dos minutos vuelve a sonar su celular, lo toma y ve un mensaje de "Chouji" así que decide leerlo

_"Shikamaru te quiero en el salón ya y nada de que es muy problemático ok (Kurenai)" _Chouji

_"Chouji no me agás esas bromas cuando estoy tan relajado, ok y si es muy problemático" _Shikamaru

Escribe el Nara, después de leer el mensaje y luego lo manda, no pasó más de cinco minutos cuando le llega una llamada de Chouji

-bueno- contesta Shikamaru- ¿que quieres viejo? estoy apunto de quedarme dormido-

-Pues se acabo la siesta te quiero en el salón en menos de cinco minutos a partir de que te cuelgue- dice Kurenai

-¿Kurenai? ¿Como conseguiste el teléfono de Chouji? ¿Se lo robaste?- dice Shikamaru

-ven al salón y aquí te digo, el tiempo empieza a correr ahora- dice Kurenai y finalmente cuelga, el castaño se levanta inmediatamente pues sabe que Kurenai cumple con lo que dice así que comienza a caminar

-Tsk, eso si que va ha ser problemático, ahora aguantarla en todo ámbito de mi vida- dice para después apresurar el paso.

Mientras que en otro lado un chico de cabello de cabello naranja parado en picos y ojos cafés, que vestía una playera azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla, caminaba con Suigetsu muy tranquilos

- ¿Que te parece esta escuela?- cuestionó Suigetsu

-Esta buen no hay chicos malos- responde el joven

-Juugo, son a los chicos malos a los que buscamos aquí- dice Suigetsu de forma "seria"

-Pero también a los problemáticos - comenta Juugo, de pronto el Nara pasa por ahí y choca con él

-Perdón- dice el Nara volteándolo a ver fugazmente

-No hay problema- dice el chico de cabello Naranja, Suigetsu se le queda viendo y le recuerda a alguien pero no tiene la menor idea a quien así que decide hablar con Juugo

-Oye Juugo ese chico me parece familiar, no lo abremos visto en otro lado- comenta el de cabello blanco.

-Suigetsu a ti todos se te hacen conocidos, concéntrate en el chico pelirrojo que dijiste que viste en la mañana- dice Juugo

-Cierto tienes razón, busquémoslo- dice finalmente para volver a caminar

_-"Que chicos tan mas raros"- _piensa Shikamaru mientras llega al salón y en cuanto entra timbra y todos sus compañeros salen

- te espero afuera- murmura Chouji deteniéndose al lado del Nara el cual solo asiente con la cabeza y pasa a donde Kurenai

-Shikamaru ¿Por que faltas a esta clase?- pregunta la pelinegra si levantarse de su silla detrás del escritorio

-No se, es aburrido hablar de lo que ya se, la antigua maestra era aburrida y por eso falte, además no sabia del cambio de maestros- explica el chico castaño

-Bueno por esta vez estas perdonado, pero que sea la ultima vez que faltas a esta clase ¿Quedo claro?- dijo Kurenai

-Ok, ok, ahora yo pregunto ¿Que es lo que haces aquí?- cuestiona el castaño

-Bueno como sabrás hay un delincuente por esta Zona y yo junto con Kakashi fuimos asignados aquí para vigilar el entorno- explica- además creemos que los secuaces pueden estar escondidos en la universidad, estudiando algo relacionado con la policía para tener coartada- termina la pelinegra.

-¿Entonces son varios?- pregunta Shikamaru

-Así es al parecer hay un núcleo o conjunto de personas no mayor de cinco integrantes los cuales dirigen la banda desde muy arriba-explica Kurenai-Pero este no es lugar para hablar del tema hoy en la comisaria les explicaran el tema mas ampliamente, ahora ve a tu próxima clase- finaliza la pelinegra

Después de eso Shikamaru se dirige a la salida y en la puerta se le empareja Chouji

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunto el Akimichi

-Que nos quieren en la comisaria después de clases- respondió el Nara

-Sera después de comer-corrige Chouji

-Si, después de comer- afirma el Nara y luego ambos ríen.

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke y la chica de antes están entrando en un salón aun sin ningún maestro

- Karin, ¿Suigetsu fue a buscar al chico?- cuestiono el pelinegro

-Si Juugo lo acompaño- responde la ahora nombrada Karin

-Y ¿Como va la construcción del invernadero de Suigetsu?- pregunta Sasuke

-Bien a este paso lo podremos utilizar como base de operaciones la semana siguiente- contesta la joven pelirroja

-En cuanto este listo quiero que instalen todo el sistema y los archivos ahí- ordena el Uchiha, Karin solo asiente con la cabeza- ah y Karin encárgate tu misma de los datos y quiero que jaquees la computadora del policía muerto ok, tal vez podamos obtener algo de lo que necesitamos- explica Sasuke

-Si, ya estoy trabajando en eso- responde Karin orgullosa

Después de unas cuantas horas Shikamaru y Chouji están en la cafetería Chouji observa al Nara el cual ésta algo perdido

-Eh... Shikamaru- llama el Akimichi, el nombrado no reacciona-¡SHIKAMARU!-llama más fuerte casi gritando

-Eh... ¿Que...? ¿Que pasa?- dice el Nara algo atontado

-¿Que tienes? Has estado muy pensativo estas clases ¿Es por lo del delincuente?- cuestiona el castaño Akimichi algo preocupado por el Moreno

-No, no es nada, estoy pensando en tonterías- responde el moreno restándole importancia a sus pensamientos

-¿Tonterías? ¿Que clase de tonterías? digo si puedo saber- pregunto el Akimichi

-Veras en la mañana cuando salimos de la clase de Kakashi me tope con una chica...

-Y estas pensando en ella ¿verdad?- pregunta Chouji interrumpiendo al Nara

-Si, estoy pensando en ella...

-¿Quien es esa chica? ¿Como se llama?- cuestiona un chica escandalizada detrás del moreno el cual voltea a verla

-Ino, ¿cuanto tiempo tienes aquí? ¿Estas escuchando todo?- dice algo confundido Shikamaru aunque innecesariamente

-Tengo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que tengo una rival- dijo la rubia en respuesta- Ahora contéstame-ordeno finalmente

-Eso es algo que no te interesa Ino- responde el castaño Nara

-Bueno si tú no me lo dices voy a investigar por mi cuenta- dice la rubia furiosa y luego se va, Shikamaru ve a Chouji y este encoje los hombros

-Bueno dime como es la chica- pide el Akimichi

-Es alta, rubia, de ojos color esmeralda y muy profundos... creo que es mayor que nosotros entre sus cuaderno había una convocatoria de oratoria- explica el Nara, para después tomar un trago de la soda que estaba en la mesa

-Y ¿Te gusta o estas enamorado de ella?-interroga el Akimichi

-Es muy apresurado para saber que es lo que siento por ella- responde el Nara- o ni siquiera sentir algo por ella, tal vez sea atracción simplemente- respondió restándole importancia

-Bueno pues tienes que sacártela de la cabeza, recuerda que ya tenemos trabajo- dice el Akimichi en tono serio

-Si ya lo se-dice el Nara mientras voltea a ver el reloj- por el momento hay que concentrarnos en llegar al salón- concluye el Nara para después levantarse e irse

Las siguientes clases no pasa nada emocionante, Shikamaru no hace más que pensar en la chica, y Chouji no le queda más que aguatarlo. A la hora de salida ambos chicos caminan por el patio de la escuela.

-Entonces a donde vamos a comer- dice el Nara

-Pues hoy se me antoja unos lonches de barbacoa-contesta el Akimichi

-¿Que les parece si los acompaño?- pregunta un hombre detrás de ellos los dos chicos voltean

-Kakashi- sensei- dice Shikamaru

-Si sensei pero solo si usted invita- dice Chouji

-Me parece, abusivo pero ingenioso, Chouji- dice el peligris y luego los tres comienzan a caminar.

Mientras tanto Gaara estaba afuera de la universidad recargado en una de las paredes, cuando de pronto llegan tres chicos y una chica

-¿Tu eres Gaara?- pregunta la chica pelirroja

-Así es- responde serio mientras voltea a los chicos que estaban detrás de la joven y se concentra en el chico que esa mañana había visto

-¿Nos puedes acompañar?- dice la chica de manera amable

-Solo será un momento tengo que hablar contigo- dice el chico pelinegro igual de serio que Gaara

-Ésta bien- dice Gaara mientras se incorpora para después caminar con ellos.

Continuara…

Este fue el capitulo 1 del fic espero les haya gustado comenten porfa y recuerden dejar sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo espero les guste

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capitulo.-2 "un descubrimiento inesperado"**

El chico pelinegro habla con Gaara, después de un rato la chica y los otros dos chicos se van dejando al pelinegro con Gaara.

-Tienes asta mañana para pensar nos vemos mañana en el parque que esta al lado de la universidad a la hora de salida- concluye el chico, Gaara asiente con la cabeza y luego se va

-Este trabajo es muy arriesgado...pero si lo rechazo no se que pueda pasar...me dieron la información suficiente para matar a alguien- piensa el pelirrojo y luego se va en dirección contraria a ellos.

Mientras que Shikamaru y Chouji ya está en un puesto de barbacoa sentados en una de las mesas, Kakashi estaba parado frente a la ventanilla ordenando.

-Que día tan mas problemático- se queja el Nara recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y apoyando sus manos en los braseros de la silla

-Eras tú el que quería acción ¿no?- dice el Akimichi

-Sí, pero vamos comenzando el día y todo pasa tan rápido, lo del delincuente ese, lo de Kurenai, una cosa tras otra- dice el Nara- y esa chica...-concluye Shikamaru

-Sigues pensando en ella ¿verdad?- inquirió el Akimichi admirado de que una chica acaparara la atención del Nara-Te gusta esa chica ¿si o no?- cuestiona.

-Chouji, ya te dije que no sé, es muy probable que solo sea atracción-responde-además tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar y atender-concluye el Nara.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- pregunta muy interesado Chouji mientras pone los codos en la mesa, entrelaza sus dedos y recarga su cara sobre ellos.

-pues…el delincuente ese que llego a la zona, "pasar las materias" y…-hizo una pausa- y olvidarme de esa chica- concluyo el Nara inconscientemente

-Volviste a mencionar a la chica-dice Chouji atajándolo, al tiempo que baja las manos a la mesa.

-No es cierto- negó el chico cruzando los brazos

-Si lo hiciste- dijo el Akimichi

-No, no lo hice- se defendió el Nara, pero esta vez el Akimichi no respondió se quedo quieto y parecía perdido.- ¿Chouji estas bien?- cuestiono el Nara recargándose en la mesa.

-ah… Si, estoy bien, solo que recordé algo- contesto Chouji

-Y, bien ¿Qué recordaste?- pregunto el Nara.

-Bueno te acuerdas que después de clase con Kakashi me quede ahí en su salón…

-Chouji sin rodeos al grano me pones tenso-dijo el joven castaño.

-llego un chico pelinegro, junto con una chica pelirroja, Kakashi me comento que el había regresado de no sé dónde, que se fue de aquí a mitad tercer año de secundaria y entonces se le perdió el rastro- comento Chouji sintetizando todo.

-Y ¿eso qué?- pregunto el Nara aun sin entender por que se lo mencionada.

-No se te hace extraño que el llegue en el mismo momento que llego el traficante, dos llegadas al mismo tiempo- sugirió el Akimichi yendo al grano

-Cho, es muy pronto para sacar conjeturas de ese tipo, hay que esperar que Tsunade nos de la información necesaria para buscar a esa persona, así que no te preocupes tanto por eso- responde el Nara- Oye hablando de conjeturas apresuradas ¿has visto como se pone Kakashi cuando ve a Kurenai?- pregunto el Nara con cara de fastidio

-No, nunca me he fijado, pero enserio no crees que el chico pelinegro tenga algo que ver en eso- respondió el Akimichi

-Chouji no soy un adivino, y si tal vez estuviera involucrado, Tsunade ya nos habría dicho algo- mientras Shikamaru hablaba suena uno de sus celulares, al suponer cual es lo saca de la bolsa del pantalón y revisa la pantalla, ve un mensaje- Tsunade quiere vernos a las 3:00 p.m. en la agencia lo que nos da 30 minutos para comer, ah y dice que no lleves comida- concluye el Nara y luego vuelve a guardar el celular en su bolsillo.

- Creo que deberías dejar de invocar a Tsunade o un día de estos nos dará un buen susto- dice Chouji y luego se queda pensando-Mmm, me pregunto por qué Tsunade no quedara que lleve comida a la agencia- dice Chouji algo triste

-Ya Chouji vamos a comer antes de ir y aparte el trabajo no es para comer –dice serio el Nara.

-pero Asuma me dejaba…

-Chouji pero asuma no está, si él te dejaba era el no Tsunade ya deja todo eso atrás-Dice Shikamaru aun más serio. Después de un mes sin una noticia del Shikamaru ya lo daba por muerto.

-Shikamaru no seas tan duro con él no tiene la culpa de nada y además yo le daré el permiso de llevar comida pero en otra ocasión Tsunade lo prohibió personalmente y no quiero problemas con ella- dijo Kakashi llegando a la mesa con tres lonches en las manos y tres sodas, luego le da un lonche y una soda a cada uno.

-Lo siento sensei, Chouji perdón por lo que te dije-se disculpo el Nara

-No te preocupes comprendo- dice Chouji

-Oiga Kakashi-sensei ¿Nos puede explicar algo acerca de la banda que buscamos?- pregunta el Nara

-¿Que quieren saber exactamente? Yo tengo poca información acerca de ellos, pero lo que sepa se los contesto- dijo Kakashi mientras destapada su soda

-¿Cómo es que termino aquí esa banda?- cuestiono el Akimichi

-Bueno al parecer han "trabajado" en Suna originalmente, la policía de allá los ha estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo pero nunca dan con el verdadero líder de la banda y cuando parece ser que está a punto de resolverse el caso desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno-explica Kakashi- saben cubrir bien sus rastro, pero siempre vuelven a aparecer en otro momento, con un móvil diferente y con otra coartada- concluye Kakashi

-Yo tengo una pregunta ¿Si regularmente están apunto de dar con ellos como es que cuando vuelven a aparecer es como si no tuvieran nada de información?- pregunto Shikamaru

-bueno al parecer en Suna no tienen las mismas formas de investigación que nosotros, ellos al ver un cambio en cualquier móvil primero buscan nuevos grupos, y para cuando se dan cuenta de que era la misma es cuando desaparecen- dice Kakashi- bueno supongo que es por eso que nunca pueden cerrar el caso al resolverlo- concluyo

-bueno pero ¿cómo es que los localizaron aquí?- pregunta el castaño Akimichi

-A ustedes no se les dijo nada pero, hace unas semanas se localizaron cuatros chicos sin vida, de esta universidad, después de que Sakura les hiso las autopsias correspondientes se dieron cuenta de que los cuatro chicos tenían similitudes con las muertes de varias personas en Suna las cuales se relacionan a Taka- dice Kakashi-Y después de indagar sobre ellos en los expedientes nos dimos cuenta de que apenas hacia dos días había ido a la policía para denunciar a un chico que manejaba un grupo de personas para traficar con armas, todo el expediente de la policía acerca de la denuncia fue borrado y no encontramos nada más que eso, el tema se los explicaran mejor, yo solo estoy informado por encima de la investigación- dice el Hatake-, parece ser que hay personas que se quieren salir o ya no les sirven y antes de que hagan un paso más los liquidan sin mas-concluye Kakashi pasando su dedo pulgar por el cuello al hablar de la liquidación

-Oh entiendo- dice el Akimichi

-Oigan la comida se va a enfriar- dice Shikamaru mientras comienza a comer- además no queremos llegar tarde a la agencia por que nos irá mal con Tsunade- finaliza a lo cual todos asienten y comienzan a comer

Mientras tanto en un centro comercial cercano ya se encontraban Sasuke, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, este último estaba comiendo mientras que los otros observaban a su alrededor como Suigetsu llama la tención demás.

-Suigetsu deja de comer así, llamas mucho la tensión, parece que no has comido en días- dice la chica pelirroja

-Karin, Suigetsu no escucha a nadie mientras come- dice Juugo

-Lo sé, solo escucha cuando le conviene- dice Karin, para luego voltear a ver a Sasuke- Oye Sasuke sigo sin entender por qué rayos venimos aquí en Suna estábamos trabajando muy bien aun- dice la chica

-Por dos razones Karin, una es que Akatsuki ya no podía tapar muy bien las huellas y dos me aburrió el clima árido de Suna- Contesto sin más Sasuke mientras recargaba su barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados apoyándose en los codos sobre la mesa

-Pero nunca nos dijiste porque te fuiste de aquí hace tiempo-dice Karin

-Karin ¿Por qué tu interés en el tema?- dice Sasuke volteando a verla

-Nos intriga saber por qué dejaste Konoha-contesta Juugo

-Tenía ciertos asuntos que arreglar y aparte no podía comenzar mi "empresa" en el lugar donde todos me conocen- dice Sasuke

-Entonces ¿si todos te conocen por que volvimos?-pregunta Karin

-Karin nadie sospechara de mi, eso te lo puedo asegurar a menos que no me conozca, como el policía ese- contesta seguro el Uchiha

-Bueno eso es cierto…creo aunque creo que de cierta manera te conocía- dice Karin pensativa a lo cual Sasuke la ve un poco sorprendido por lo dicho- Suigetsu deja de comer de esa manera me estas lanzando comida- dice la chica pelirroja sacada de sus pensamientos por crema, sopa y algo de carne.

-Suigetsu, Karin, ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de ambos, los cuales lo voltearon a ver-¿como va la construcción del invernadero que sugirieron?- pregunta serio tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

- Bien, a este paso para, el lunes podremos estar ahí- dijo Suigetsu, al tiempo que se limpiaba la cara y acomodando su plato para tirarlo

-Me gustaría verlo- dijo Juggo

- A mi también- dijo Sasuke y luego los tres se levantaron y se fueron de ahí.

Mientras para ese momento Chouji, Shikamaru en compañía de Kakashi van llegando la agencia. Era un lugar grande de dos pisos y una planta baja que era utilizado como morgue, el primer y en el segundo se repartían, las oficinas de los detectives y la sala de juntas así como la oficina especializada en atender a los demás ciudadanos, la oficina de la directora de operaciones , las salas de investigación y laboratorios especializados. Todo, esta en movimiento y algunas de las personas por ahí traían batas blancas algunas con papeles en las manos.

-"Que problemático, que quiere Tsunade hoy, se supone que descanso"- piensa Shikamaru mientras caminan por uno de las pasillos espaciosos de las instalaciones, de pronto de una de las puertas sale una mujer de estatura media, cabello negro, corto, lucia una blusa café, un pantalón de mezclilla y una bata blanca y traía en las manos unas carpetas

-Hola Shizune- saluda Chouji a la mujer.

-Hola Chouji- saluda la ahora nombrada- Shikamaru, Kakashi- dice mientras voltea a verlos alternadamente y de manera seria, y luego se detiene un poco en Shikamaru _-"espero soporte la noticia"-_ piensa y luego suspira

-Y bien ¿donde esta Tsunade?- pregunta Kakashi mientras cierra su libro

-Aquí estoy- dice una mujer detrás de ellos, los cuatro voltean a ver a la dueña de esa vos tan conocida y encontraron una mujer rubia, cabello largo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa verde y al igual que Shizune traía una bata blanca-han llegado temprano- dice Tsunade algo sorprendida viendo a Kakashi el cual solo encogió los hombros, pues siempre llegan apenas a tiempo o retrasados.

-Al grano Tsunade- dice Shikamaru

-ok, entonces solo esperamos a Kurenai en la sala de juntas-dijo la rubia

-No será necesario ya llegue- dice la pelinegra

-Bueno entonces síganme- dice Tsunade mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a un elevador-_"espero lo soporten"_- piensa la rubia mientras voltea y ve a Shikamaru el cual va caminando serio, con las manos en los bolsillos y viendo hacia uno de los lados donde se encontraban varias oficinas y laboratorios cuyas paredes eran de vidrio. Después de unos segundos entran al elevador y van hacia abajo.

-_"Vamos a la morgue, ahora cuantos muertos dejo la banda esa de seguro si fue ella otra vez"- pensó Kurenai suponiendo el motivo por el que los llevaba para abajo. _

Al abrirse e elevador todos salieron y caminaron entre un pasillo el cual tenia varias puertas a los lados y entraron en una de ellas a un cuarto blanco completamente el cuan tenia en una de las paredes unos estantes y una mesa con instrumentos para autopsias y extracción de residuos y en el centro estaba un mesa de metal con una sabana tapando un cuerpo, en la pared contraria estaba una puerta de la cual sale una chica pelirrosada que vestía un pantalón negro, una blusa rosa y una bata banca y un montón de papeles. Todos de par al frente de los estantes y observan a Shizune entrar al curto del que salió la chico y a Tsunade caminar hacia la chica, la voltea a ver y la pelirrosada asiente

-Bueno la razón por la que los llame a los cuatro es para darles a todos la misma información- dice volteando a verlos de nuevo a ellos.

-Tsunade al grano por favor- pide Chouji

-Lo que queremos decirles es que... Asuma esta muerto- dice la rubia.

-No, eso no puede...- dice Kurenai, pero se interrumpe sola al ver que la chica pelirrosada mueve un poco la sabana dejando ver la cara de Asuma. En ese momento todos se quedan en shock. Fue algo parecida en algunas cosas, a los chicos asesinados- explica pelirrosada mientras Shizune aparece detrás de ella y le da unos papeles. Ninguno de los presentes presto atención a lo dicho por la chica, estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

_-"Asuma-sensei...no puede ser..."_-pensó en trance el Nara viendo la cara de su ex-profesor policiaco.

_-"sensei...usted no puede estar...muerto"-_dijo para si Chouji

_-"Asuma fue un gran policía pero mas que eso los vínculos emocionales que cultivo"-_medito Kakashi viendo de reojo a Shikamaru y Chouji-_"sus alumnos aun no logran asimilarlo y Kurenai..."-_volteo a ver la mujer pelinegra, quien permanecía inmóvil pero las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas, llorando en silencio, el peligris apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella, en señal de consuelo a lo cual la mujer no reacciono.

-Se que es difícil para ustedes saber esto después de un mes de estar en intriga sobre el, pero teníamos que decírselos- comenta Tsunade mientras observa a Kakashi y Kurenai y luego pasa su vista a Shikamaru y Chouji.

-¿Cuando lo encontraron?- dijo Shikamaru saliendo del shock, para sorpresa de todos, la pelirrosada lo observaba indecisa.

-Sakura ¿cuando lo encontraron?-volvió a preguntar Shikamaru de manera seria.

-Pues...ayer-contesta algo sorprendida la chica.

-y ¿Porque tardaron en decirnos?- pregunta de nuevo el Nara igual de serio y sin rastro de emoción.

-Shikamaru tu sabes cual es el protocolo y todo lo que se tiene que hacer antes de dar aviso a las familias de las victimas- dijo Tsunade.

-¿Porque lo hicieron?- Pregunto Chouji apunto de soltarse a llorar.

-Bueno pues como comente antes, la mas relacionada es Taka...pues la forma en que lo mataron es similar o por lo menos parecida en algunas cosas a los cuatro universitarios de hace una semana, si fueron ellos es posible que buscaran algo...pues tiene muchas heridas posmorten lo cual muestra que fue torturado, en las muñecas y pies se ven muestras de pelea, forcejeo y trato de liberarse- dice Sakura mientras un chico le llevaba unos documentos, después que los tomo el chico se fue sin decir o hacer nada mas.

-Tsunade...quiero el caso - dice el Nara sin dejar de ver a la nombrada, la cual se quedo en shock.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Shikamaru?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Si, estoy completamente seguro- respondió el Nara_-"creo que se como llegar a esa maldita banda"-_ pensó Shikamaru.

-Entonces, Kakashi, Kurenai ustedes pueden hacerse cargo de esto junto con Shikamaru- dijo Tsunade a lo cual Kakashi asintió y Kurenai continuo inmóvil- entonces acompáñenme necesito ponerlos al tanto de la información- dice Tsunade mientras comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación al tiempo que Kakashi y Kurenai volteaban hacia ella y comenzaban a caminar.

Shikamaru y Sakura se quedaron ahí sin decir nada solo observaban a Chouji, el cual aun estaba en trance, solo veía a su ex profesor

-mmm...¿Sakura puedo hablar un momento contigo?- pregunta Shikamaru señalando la puerta, Sakura asintió, camino hacia el Nara y puso unas hojas que aun tenia en las manos en uno de los estantes que estaba detrás de el y luego ambos salieron el Nara cerro la puerta detrás de ellos, no aso mucho cuando se escucho que Chouji comenzó a llorar, Sakura volteo a la puerta y después a Shikamaru- Déjalo le hará bien desahogarse- comento el Nara, Sakura no contesta solo cierra los ojos un momento.

-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?-

-Iré al grano, quiero que nos ayudes en el caso, y no solo como medico sino que también salgas al campo- dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Como encubierta?- pregunto Sakura no muy segura.

-Si, como encubierta- afirmo el castaño

-Claro, pero... no se que diga Tsunade, no soy detective, soy medico forense- dice Sakura.

-De eso me encargo yo, en cuanto a lo de que seas detective te ayudare con eso- dijo Shikamaru mientras comienza a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-¿crees que este bien dejar a Chouji solo?- pregunta la pelirrosada

-Si es bueno que se desahogue, además Shino esta en el cuarto de a lado si algo pasa el se ara cargo- dijo Shikamaru en respuesta, Sakura asintió y luego camino al mismo lado que el castaño, y de pronto se abrió el ascensor entraron al subir salieron y caminar hacia una des oficinas del primer piso, en donde ya estaban Kakashi, Kurenai (un poco mas recuperada), Tsunade y Shizune.

-...básicamente esta compuesta por mas de dos personas- explicaba Shizune que estaba de pie al lado de Tsunade la cual estaba sentada en un escritorio Kakashi y Kurenai estaban sentados frente a Tsunade. Shikamaru y Sakura se quedan parados detrás de ellos.

-chicos, le decía les decía que la banda estaba compuesta de entre tres o mas personas como parte del núcleo y una cantidad desconocida de ayudantes-

-Si creo que alguien me había comentado algo-dijo el Nara

-Shikamaru, ¿leíste el expediente antes?- pregunto Sakura hablando de manera casi inaudible solo el Nara escucho.

-No, alguien mas que dijo algo de eso después te digo- respondió el castaño de igual manera-Tsunade me comentaban que nunca han dado con el líder, o por lo menos con el verdadero ¿cierto?- dijo el Nara hacia la rubia

-Así es, veras en Suna se han arrestado a varios que tenían el perfil de líder, además afirmaban serlo, pero después de un tiempo los encontraban muertos en sus celdas y la banda sigue trabajando, y esto nos da a entender que ninguno de ellos es- responde Tsunade.

-Bien tenemos mucho que hacer- dice Shikamaru tomando un folder del escritorio-a y Tsunade si n es mucho pedir, quiero Sakura en el equipo- concluye

-¿QUE?-pregunta muy sorprendida Tsunade- ella es medico forense, no detective- argumenta la rubia

-Pero puede ser muy útil en el campo, además puede que esto le ayude a ella- dijo el Nara

-No creo que sea buena idea- volvió a refutar la rubia.

-Tsunade deme una oportunidad por favor- pidió Sakura

-Nosotros le ayudaremos- dijo Kakashi intervino apoyando la sugerencia- creo que ella puede ser una excelente detective- dijo finalmente

-Si llega a pasar algo o la operación se pone en riesgo, ustedes serán los responsables- dice Tsunade- muy bien Sakura esta en el equipo- dijo al tiempo que de un cajón sacaba unos papeles y se los daba- son documentos que tienes que llenar para hacer tu placa, Kurenai, Kakashi ayúdenle con el papeleo, Shikamaru quiero hablar contigo- dice Tsunade después de eso Kakashi y Kurenai se ponina de pie y salían del lugar junto con Sakura.

-¿que pasa Tsunade?- pregunta el Nara

-¿Que piensas hacer? ¿Porque me pediste el caso?- pregunto la rubia

- Primero ayudar a Sakura a ser una detective, y es parte esencial de mi plan que ella este en el equipo y le pedí el caso porque creo que se como llegar a la banda- responde el Nara

-Shikamaru, confió en tu capacidad pero no hagas nada movido por un sentimiento de venganza, no lograras nada, recuerda nunca debemos involucrarnos en los casos de manera personal-dijo Tsunade a lo cual Shikamaru solo asintió y después salió de la oficina.

...

...

...

Gracias por leer, comenten y recuerden acepto sugerencias para mi fic.


End file.
